L is for Love
by HeirOfTheMidnightPhoenix
Summary: What happens when an evil Rogue meets an evil Remy? Their playful banter and arguments soon evolve to something more serious. Is it love?


Alright, this is the new version of the L or L. I even changed the name too. XD

I hope you guys will like it. Merry Christmas!

**Disclaimer: **No I do not own any X-men Evo characters. Duh

**Summary:** What happens when an evil Rogue meets an evil Remy? Their playful banter and arguments soon evolve to something more serious. Is it love?

**

* * *

**

**L is for Love**

**Chapter 1- New recruits**

Rogue and Wanda were sipping tea. They were thankful for the tea, for it warmed their numb and cold fingers. Wanda especially, as she did not wear gloves. Rogue did not need to wear them anymore, but they kept most of the cold away. The hot liquid poured down their bodies and warmed the rest of their bodies.

Wanda sighed in pleasure, leaning back into the park bench.

"You too aren't slaking off, are you?" A voice growled in Wanda and Rogue's earpieces.

The two girls grinned at each other. "Well, shugah, of course not. We wouldn't think of such a thing. We're on a job, raght?" Rogue said.

Lexa growled on the other end. "Good, because I had visions of you two sitting on a park bench, drinking hot tea."

"Drinking tea? Surely not, shugah. Tha only thing we're drinking in here is tha delicious nahgt air." Rogue said innocently.

"Oh, Lexa. You're just paranoid." Wanda said as she took another sip.

"Stop chattering and focus." A new voice came in.

"Sorry, Yuriko." Wanda muttered.

"Deathstrike…" Lexa hissed. "We're on a mission, remember?"

"Oh right. Sorry, Deathstrike." Wanda corrected her mistake.

It was a rule among them that they were supposed to use their codenames when they were on missions. That way, if they were bugged, their real names wouldn't be revealed and they would stay safe.

"It's _Lady_ Deathstrike." Yuriko snarled. "And shut up, target approaching."

Rogue and Wanda carefully put down their cups of tea. They might need it later. "Alright, gotcha. We're moving in." Wanda said.

"Roger that, Scarlet Witch." Lexa answered playfully.

The two waited calmly by the fountain as their target approached. Their target was in fact a young lady of eighteen that went by the name of Bella Donna Boudreaux. She was a proud and arrogant heiress of a vast estate with a jealous brother called Julien. It was in fact, her brother that hired the Sisterhood to kill her.

Bella Donna was humming the music from her MP3 as she jogged past the two. She recognized them as the Goths and freaks from school. What were they hanging out in the park this time? Those weirdos… Bella Donna rolled her eyes at them.

Rogue and Wanda caught her haughty expression and smirked. Wanda's hands were already glowing and Rogue cracked her knuckles. Bella Donna would have heard these things if wasn't for her MP3.

The job was done efficiently and swiftly. Rogue and Wanda emerged from the park, holding their cups of tea. Lexa slid down from the tree she was hiding in and glared at them.

"The only thing we're drinking in is the night air, huh?" She growled.

Wanda howled in laughter as she gulped down the remaining contents of her cup. She crumpled it and was preparing to throw it in a bush when Rogue stopped her.

"Don't let Yuriko catch yah doing that." She said.

"You're leaving evidence." Lexa smirked. "Use a rubbish bin."

The eighteen year old mutant rolled her eyes and stomped to a rubbish bin nearby, throwing the cup in.

"Come on, I'm freezing. Let's go back." Lexa grumbled.

The rest nodded when they spotted a young teenager walking out of the park. The girl looked around her saw the three. She stared at them, especially Rogue and Wanda. Rogue and Wanda looked at each other in alarm. Could the girl have witnessed the whole thing?

"Hold on." Rogue said. She put on the earpiece, which she had taken off the moment their target was taken care and disposed of. "Yuriko? We might have a situation. Someone just came out of tha park."

"Well, get rid of her." Came the reply.

The Southerner nodded and walked towards the girl who was staring at the three moments before. The girl noticed Rogue coming and looked away quickly, pretending to be absorbed in a pretty flower by her feet. Rogue stood inches away from her and looked at the flower.

"Pretty flower." She commented.

The girl studied her face for a few minutes before speaking. "I saw what you did with her."

Rogue turned to the girl. She seemed vaguely familiar, someone from school. Rogue decided not to answer her.

"So, you're a mutant." The girl said after a moment of silence.

Rogue shifted her attention to Wanda and Lexa, who were looking both curious and annoyed. She knew she'd better get this over with. But there was something about this girl…

"What are your powers? I didn't see it clearly." The girl said again.

Strange. This girl didn't seem to be frightened at all by a mutant. In fact, she seemed pleased to have found one.

"Can you control your powers properly? Because I can't."

This made Rogue blink rapidly. This girl was a mutant! An X-man perhaps? Could be, for now Rogue remembered having seen her with Kitty, an X-man.

"What's yahr name?" Rogue finally asked.

"Tabitha Smith. Call me Tabby."

Wanda and Lexa were coming now. They were cold and impatient. "What the hell, Rogue! Just get rid of her and let's go home!" Wanda snarled.

_She's a mutant_. Rogue communicated mentally to her friends. The two other looked at Tabby with a critical eye.

"Are yah with tha X-men?" Rogue asked.

"No. I refused to join when Kitty asked. Why?"

"Do yah want tah join us? We're always looking fohr recruits."

Tabby shrugged. "I'll think about it."

"Good. Let us know tomorrow after school." Lexa said. "Now let's go. I'm freezing."

Rogue nodded a goodbye and left with Wanda and Lexa. Tabby looked after them for a while before walking away, smiling to herself.

**

* * *

**

The next morning, Wanda rushed down the stairs and into the kitchen, wearing a red tank top and tight leather pants. Lexa and Rogue were already half way through their cereal. Wanda hurriedly poured some cereal into her bowl, adding milk until it was full to the brim.

Raven and Ororo were at the other end of the table, discussing matters. Emma and Betsy were having early morning training sessions while Yuriko sat silent beside Lexa, sharpening her blades. The three girls were watching the African woman, for they still had a hard time getting used to her, as she was previously an X-man.

Rogue still remembered the day she and Raven moved to Bayville. It had been around six years ago, for she was eighteen now. Rogue vaguely remembered Raven being leader of the Brotherhood, but she abandoned them after awhile. Instead, she recruited a new group and changed the team's name to the Sisterhood. Rogue had always wondered what happened to the Brotherhood members. Wanda had stayed on, but Lance and the others disappeared.

Ororo Munroe joined them when Rogue was sixteen, two years ago. Yuriko and Emma joined a year before that. They had been recruiting mutants, and managed to snag Betsy and Lexa, who were on the verge of joining the X-men.

Rogue looked at Yuriko. Her expression was cold as usual. This was Lexa's mentor, and Lexa was her favourite student.

"So, Rogue." Yuriko said without looking at her. "About the new recruit."

"What about her?"

"You are positive she will join?"

"Ah can see it in her ahs (eyes). She wants it." Rogue nodded.

Yuriko looked thoughtful. "Maybe she can get more recruits for us. I heard there were a few mutants the X-men haven't gotten hold off yet."

Lexa pushed her empty bowl away and leaned back in her seat. "Can you give us a ride, Yuriko?"

Yuriko glared. "Why? What's wrong with your feet?"

"Nothing…"

"Laura…" Yuriko said warningly.

"It's Lexa." Lexa frowned. "Fine. We'll walk."

"I'll drive you, luv." Betsy said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Ah'll be taking tha bike." Rogue said and rose hurriedly, hoping her adopted mother hadn't heard that last word.

"Anna Marie Darkholme! You will either follow Elisabeth or walk to school." Raven ordered.

Rogue shrugged and swung her schoolbag over her shoulder, whistling as she walked out to the garage. Lexa, Wanda and Betsy followed right behind her. Moments later, there was a loud rumbling as Rogue started her motorcycle. She fastened her helmet and rode out to the driveway, hoping that Raven wouldn't come out. She told the girls she would meet them at school and raced down the road.

The moment Rogue turned sixteen; she had collected enough pocket money to buy herself a motorcycle. She went to various shops, looking for the perfect bike. She finally found the one after two months of searching. It was perfect. The bike was coated in a beautiful black and hunter green. Rogue loved the way the wind howled against her ears and neck when she rode. Raven disapproved heartily but nothing would stop the girl from riding. Riding helped her clear her mind.

Rogue arrived at school moments later. It was crowded as usual. Rogue sighed and turned off the engine. She took of her helmet, shaking out her hair and tucked her white bangs behind her ears. Then she waited for her friends to show up. Soon enough, Betsy's car was driving into the car park. Just as Betsy was trying to reserve the car to park, another car smoothly cut in and parked in the slot Betsy was driving into.

Betsy glanced at the rearview mirror and cursed audibly. Lexa and Wanda glared with equal anger. Rogue frowned. She got off her bike and leaned down to the driver's window. The windows were tinted, so Rogue knocked hard. The window slid down and Duncan Matthews was looking at her coldly.

"Hey, jerk. That's mah friend's place yahr parkin' in." Rogue growled.

"Oh really? I didn't see her name anywhere." Duncan sniggered.

Rogue glared, her hands glowing blue. A look of fear flashed past his face before it changed to annoyance.

"You wouldn't dare." He said.

"Yah wanna bet?" Rogue snarled back.

Betsy had parked in another parking lot and was coming over with Wanda and Lexa to give Duncan a piece of their minds. But the jock hastily got out of his car and slammed the door behind him.

"Alright, alright." He said. "I'll settle this with you later on, mutants."

"Are you sure you can, luv?" Betsy called after him.

Wanda smirked. "Come on, let's get in before Kelly gets here."

The principal of Bayville High, Edward Kelly, hated mutants. Usually he made rounds in the morning and picked on some unlucky mutant who was too afraid to defend his or herself.

"You know, I wish Raven was still principal." Lexa muttered.

Rogue laughed and laid an arm over Lexa's shoulder. "Come on, let's get tah class."

**

* * *

**

Wanda and Lexa had English first thing in the morning, after homeroom. The two said goodbye to Rogue and went to their classroom. The X-men, or rather, X-geeks were already there. Scott, Evan and Kitty were sitting up front. Wanda and Lexa rolled their eyes and went to sit at the back. As Lexa walked past them, she 'accidentally' upset Kitty's books and pencil case on the floor.

"Oops, clumsy me!" Lexa exclaimed.

Kitty glared as her stationary rolled out of the pink coloured case. "Never mind." She was forced to say when Scott shook his head and nudged her. The mutant bent down to pick up her stuff, privately wishing Scott wasn't there so she could pick a fight with Lexa.

A few minutes later the bell rang. The teacher, Mr. Wilson came in. He noted the empty seat in front of him and frowned. "Does anyone know where Bella Donna is?"

Everyone murmured a 'no' and class proceeded. Lexa and Wanda snickered at each other. Wanda, who woke up late this morning, still felt tired because of the late nights. She yawned and slowly her forehead touched the desk. She soon fell asleep. Lexa looked at her and grinned.

Mr. Wilson saw Wanda sleeping and came over, frowning hardly. "You are in class, young lady!"

"Oh, she's sick."

"Oh? Of what?" His expression turning soft.

"You, Mr. Wilson." Lexa replied loftily.

His face immediately hardened and he glared at Lexa. He was about to open his mouth and shout at Wanda when Lexa stopped him.

"Oh, Mr. Wilson, I wouldn't do that if I were you." Lexa growled.

"Are you threatening me, missy?"

Lexa's lips curved into a grin. "I wouldn't dream of it."

The English teacher glowered, but he turned away and stomped back to the blackboard. Lexa chuckled lowly.

**

* * *

**

Principal Kelly never liked mutants; in fact, he detested them. The man would never admit it, but he was a little scared by their frequent displays of powers. He was more afraid of the Sisterhood than of the X-men. This was why he took every chance that came his way to bully the X-men. The Sisterhood was not a team to be trifled with, that much he knew, from experience.

An attempt to give Wanda and Rogue detention for getting into a fight with some jocks landed him in the school's rubbish heap, where he was found by a group of students the next morning.

Usually he took it out on the younger mutants, the ones who were more gullible and weak. It gave him satisfaction. He roamed the school during class hours, hoping to find a stray mutant who's skip class, besides Rogue and her friends, of course.

This morning's unlucky victim was Tabitha Smith, aka Tabby. Tabby was sitting on the school building's roof, enjoying the fresh air and blue sky scenery. She spotted the principal making his rounds and hoped that he wouldn't look up. But Principal Kelly did.

And when he did, he smiled to himself. Victim No. 1 of the morning. Kelly wasn't the only one who had seen Tabby. Rogue was lounging in her favourite tree by the football field when she saw the young girl appear on the roof. She decided to ignore Tabby, but her attention was caught when an angry Kelly stormed up the roof to give the girl a talking down to and detention for a week.

Tabby laughed at this order and jumped off the roof, to land lightly on her feet someway down. Rogue raised her eyebrow and got down from her branch. She shook some stray leaves off her shoulders and walked towards the girl. She heard heavy footsteps and saw Kelly rushing towards Tabby again. The principal was furious.

"You, you! You are getting detention for a month! How dare you…" Then he saw Rogue standing behind the girl.

"Hello, Kelly." Rogue said loftily. "Just taking a stroll."

Principal Kelly almost burst in indignation. "Taking a stroll? I will tolerate this, Miss Darkholme. It is enough that I let you off all the time. Get back to class, you. And you, Miss Smith, will come with me."

"Ah don't think so, Kelly." Rogue said, her tone taking a harsh and cold edge.

Kelly's skin crawled. Rogue had that effect on most people. He gulped and looked at her then at the younger girl. "She's… Sisterhood?" He asked.

Rogue looked at Tabby with raised eyebrows. "Well? Now would beh tha tahme tah decide, don't yah think?"

Tabby grinned. "Sisterhood it is. I'm in."

"Alraght, Kelly. Yah heard. She's Sisterhood. Don't yah think of giving her detention, or ah'll be coming after yah."

"You wouldn't dare." Principal Kelly frowned.

"Ah wouldn't, but Raven Darkholme would. Yah know mah foster mother, don't yah?"

Edward Kelly nodded reluctantly. "Fine. I'll let you off this time. Go back to class."

"Maybe later." Rogue replied. She walked a few paces before turning around. "Comin'?"

Tabby grinned at the headmaster before following Rogue.

**

* * *

**

After school, Rogue met up with Wanda and Lexa.

"Where have you been all day? We missed you at recess."

"Ah had some business tah take care off. Tabby will be following yah guys home today. She's moving in."

Wanda smiled. "So she decided to join?"

Rogue shrugged. "It was her decision. She can still leave if she doesn't lahke it. She's on trail, yah know."

"Hmm…" Lexa nodded. "There she comes."

Tabby stormed out of the school building, fuming, with an equally angry Kitty Pryde right behind her. The two were yelling at each other and creating a scene.

"You joined who? Like, oh my god! They're like totally bad!" Kitty shrilled.

"You're not the boss of me." Tabby growled, tightening her grip on her bag. "I choose my friends."

"So I'm not your friend?" Kitty asked, her voice shaking and hurt.

Tabby frowned. "If you were, you would respect my decision."

"You don't know what you're getting into, Tabby." Kitty answered. "They kill people." She finally blurted.

"I know. I've seen them." Tabby snarled. "I'm moving in their house today. I'm sick of the shelter."

"But Tabby…"

"Look, I'm sick and tired of being bullied by people just because I'm a mutant, Kitty. At least Rogue and her friends know how to take a stand. You can't even stand up for yourself. I don't want to become that sort of mutant. Too much of a coward to protect and defend what's right."

"Is killing right, Tabby?" Kitty asked quietly.

"I will do whatever it takes to prove a point to people out there. Mutants are not to be messed with. My own father beat me, Kitty!"

Kitty was silent. She nodded slowly. "I know you have suffered, Tabby. But if you joined the X-men… Well… Professor X has a spot for you. And like, he can totally help you, like he helped all of us."

"No. Rogue helped me. She did what you X-men wouldn't do." Tabby said. "I've chosen my side."

Tabby was firm and Kitty knew she was beaten. Kitty Pryde watched as her friend went to her new teammates.

"Nice scene." Wanda commented. "They should make it into a movie."

Lexa punched her lightly. "Come on, let's go. There's Betsy."

"Tabby, right? Let's go meet Betsy." Wanda said and swung an arm around Lexa and Tabby. "You're taking your bike right?" She turned to Rogue.

Rogue nodded. "Ah'll meet ya'll back at tha house. Go grab Tabby's stuff befohre heading back home, alrahgt?"

"Sure thing. Come on. She's honking us." Lexa said impatiently.

The Southerner watched her three friends walk towards the road, where Betsy was parked, causing a traffic jam. Rogue smiled and straddled her bike, taking care to out her helmet on. Raven would finish her off if she had an accident.

**

* * *

**

Rogue was enjoying the feel of the wind in her hair as she raced down the street. Just as she was about to make a turn at a corner, a jeep zoomed past, almost colliding. It scraped the side of Rogue's bike. Rogue swore as she stopped to inspect the damage. She looked after the black jeep and glared, privately hoping it would meet an accident soon.

Luckily for the jeep's occupants, Rogue's motorcycle was fine. She mentally cursed the driver and got on her bike. She drove around for awhile, finally returning to the house half an hour later.

Raven Darkholme was waiting on the sidewalk, hands on hips. Her lips were pressed together and she was glaring. Rogue parked her ride in the garage and waited for the scolding that was surely coming. But instead, Mystique shook her head.

"One of these days you're going to have an accident, Anna Marie Darkholme. So don't say I didn't warn you."

"Fahne." Rogue smiled. "Come on, ah'm starving. Ah didn't eat anything in school tahday. How's Tabby? Yah lahke her?"

"She'll be your apprentice." Raven said.

Rogue stopped in her tracks in the foyer and stared at her foster mother. "Ah? Her mentor? But whah?"

"Yes, surely you can handle that. You recruited her, so she's yours." Raven answered.

"Alraght. When do we start?"

"Tomorrow, if you like." Raven said. "Lexa is giving her the tour. Maybe you would like to take over from her?"

"No thanks. Ah want tah eat." Rogue replied and walked straight to the kitchen.

Wanda was there, playing chess with Betsy. "Checkmate!" Wanda crowed in delight.

Betsy rolled her eyes and pushed the board away. "Hello, luv. How'd your ride go?"

"Alraght." Rogue shrugged, taking a cup and filling it with coffee from the pot on the table. She took a sip and went out in search of Tabby.

Tabby and Lexa were just walking down the stairs when Rogue came up.

"There yah are. Mahnd if ah take over?" Rogue grinned at Lexa.

Lexa nodded and sniffed. "Coffee? Hmm…" She murmured and ran down the stairs.

Rogue smiled. "Yah got all yahr things?"

"Yeah. Lexa showed me my room." Tabby nodded. "This place is huge."

"Yah'll get used tah it." Rogue shrugged. "Around here, we take turns doing chores."

"What kind of chores?"

"Yah know, washing dishes, vacuuming and cleanin' tha house. Raven lahkes tha place clean. And Yuriko, well, she just doesn't lahke us havin' tah much free tahme." Rogue grinned.

"I haven't met Yuriko." Tabby blinked.

"Yah will at dinner. Come on, let's take a walk."

**

* * *

**

"So, ah heard yah have a few mutant friends in school." Rogue looked at Tabby.

"You mean besides Kitty?" Tabby asked. "Oh, Jubilee and Amara."

"Yeah. About them…"

"You thinking of inviting them?"

"Inviting wasn't tha word ah was looking fohr… but… yeah…"

"I'll ask them." Tabby shrugged. "But Jubilee is an X-man, I don't think she'll leave them. But Amara… She might join."

"No. Ah want tah talk tah them. Raven too. Yah spoke tah Mama already, raght?"

"Wait… She's your mom?"

"Foster mother." Rogue corrected. "And she made meh yahr mentor."

"Really?" Tabby half smiled. "And who's your mentor?"

"All of tha ladies, ah guess. Lexa is Yuriko's favourite student. Yah can see whah. Betsy and Emma are pretty close, yah know. Wanda and ah normally pair up and train with Raven, when she's free." Rogue said. "But we train with each other all tha tahme."

"So, I guess I'm receiving special treatment?"

"Yah wish, shugah. Yah'll still be training with Yuriko and Mama and Emma and all, but most of tha tahme, yes, yah'll beh with meh."

"Oh. Hey, look. That's Jubilee and Amara!" Tabby exclaimed.

Rogue raised her eyebrows. Jubilee was clutching Amara's arm and hobbling along the sidewalk. There were bruises on her arms and legs, her Asian features were marred by the cuts on her face. She frowned and walked over to them, with Tabby by her side.

"What happened tah yah?" Rogue said, almost fiercely.

"I know you. You're Rogue." Amara replied.

"Yeah. Ah am. So what happened tah her?" Rogue asked.

"Jubilee, are you okay? Is it Duncan? Is it that idiot?" Tabby demanded.

Jubilee shook her head and winced in pain as she took another step. Tabby took her other arm to support her.

"Yah need tah get tah tha hospital." Rogue said firmly. "Ah'll take yah there, if yah lahke."

"No." Jubilee gasped in pain. "No…"

But Rogue laid a hand on her arm, and the young girl's eyes slowly closed. "She'll wake up in a few hours." She reassured an alarmed Amara. "But she needs tah get tah tha hospital now. She mahgt have internal bleedin'." Rogue said and lifted Jubilee, bridal style. "Let's go."

Half an hour later, Jubilee was checked in and was sleeping peacefully on a hospital bed. Amara, Rogue and Tabby sat by her side on uncomfortable plastic chairs.

"What happened?" Tabby asked her friend.

"Jubs and I were at the mall, walking around. I was buying something when she said she wanted to go out for a breath of fresh air. She told me to meet her at the café later when I was finished. When I came out, I saw her lying in an alley, beaten up." Amara accounted the events bitterly.

"Was she…"

"No. A cat lives there. Its always being tortured by some gang kids, so I guess Jubilee caught them hurting it and intervened." Amara dropped her head. "It's all my fault. If I asked her to wait or followed her…"

Tabby squeezed her hand. "She'll be fine."

Rogue looked furious but said nothing. She walked over to the window and stared out. The door opened and Scott, Jean, Kurt and Bobby trooped in.

"Is she okay?" Scott asked Amara. Then he noticed Rogue. "What are you doing here? Did you do this to her?!"

Rogue whipped around and glared at him. "Hello, Scoot."

"It's Scott!" Scott growled.

"No, ah did not do that tah her. Ah brought her here, okay?"

A look of surprise flitted past Scott's face. "Oh. Thank you." He said gruffly. "What did the doctors say?"

"She's been badly hurt." Amara said. "But she'll recover."

Jean and Scott nodded, still watching Rogue. Kurt looked nervously at his stepsister.

"Rogue?" He managed to say.

"What?" She answered ungraciously.

"How is Muzzer?"

"She's fine. Whah don't yah go see fohr yahrself? Ah'm suhre she welcomes yah."

"I can't." Kurt muttered.

Rogue shrugged. "Well, nice seeing ya'll. But ah need tah get going. Yah wanna stay with her?" She turned to Tabby.

"Can I?"

"Suhre. Be back by seven. Dinner." She said and walked towards the door.

"Wait…" A feeble voice called out.

Everybody in the room looked at Jubilee. She was struggling to sit up. She looked straight into Rogue's eyes and nodded. "Thank you."

"Ah'll see yah tomorrow, when…" She looked at the other X-men.

Jubilee nodded slowly and watched as Rogue went out of the room.

**

* * *

**

When Tabby returned that night, the others were already preparing dinner. Wanda was stirring something in a pot while Lexa was tossing the salad. Rogue and Betsy were laying the table.

"Raven and Ororo don't believe in takeout." Wanda explained.

Tabby grinned. "Need a hand?"

"Sure. How's your friend?"

"Alright. You guys wanna come when I see her tomorrow?"

Rogue came in with Betsy and sat on the island, stealing bits from the salad bowl. "The X-men aren't doing anything at all?" Rogue asked.

Tabby shook her head. "No, and Jean almost scolded her."

"How come?"

"She said Jubilee went looking for trouble." Tabby muttered angrily.

Wanda sighed and turned off the fire. "Ok, dinner's ready."

"What's that?"

"Gumbo." Rogue said. "Whah? Yah don't lahke? There's chicken in tha fridge." She shrugged.

"No, it's fine." Tabby said.

"Come on, let's go." Wanda said, taking mittens to move the pot to the dining room.

Lexa took the salad bowl and followed Wanda out. Rogue went to get the bread and rice, while Betsy went to call the others. They were seated when Raven, Ororo, Yuriko and Emma came into the dining room. The elders usually sat on one end of the table, while the younger ones sat on the other end.

Yuriko glanced at them all, especially Tabby, before sitting down. Emma nodded and smiled at the young girl while Storm and Raven continued talking. Rogue passed the plate of bread around, while Lexa on her right passed the rice.

"Rice or bread?" Rogue asked Tabby, who was on her left.

"Bread." Tabby nodded and took the plate.

They ate in silence for a while, except for Raven, Ororo and Yuriko, who were discussing financial matters.

"I don't like assassination jobs, Raven." Yuriko frowned.

"But you have to agree they bring in a large sum of money to the house." Ororo said.

"I know what you mean, I do not like working for people either, Yuriko, but Ororo is right." Raven nodded at the two. "We can't survive without money." She added, looking at the girls.

Rogue looked up from her plate and half smiled at her foster mother. Raven sighed and turned back to the two. This time Emma joined in their conversation.

"So, what do you think about the new girl?"

Yuriko grunted. "We'll see. She looks tough though."

Ororo glanced at Tabby, who was sitting in between Rogue and Wanda, happily talking to them. Lexa's head was buried in a book, while Betsy listened to Tabby's talk with an amused face.

"She seems happy."

Raven smiled. "Only time will tell whether she suits this life. For me, I think she's a little too young."

"Rogue began early too." Yuriko pointed out.

The leader nodded. "Yes. And maybe that's a decision I will regret, no?"

They continued eating, pausing once in a while to voice an opinion.

When dinner was over, the elders retired to the living room while the girls washed up. Lexa and Wanda were at the sink, sponging the dishes, while Rogue and Tabby were drying them, so Betsy could lay them away.

"What, Raven and Ororo don't believe in dishwashers too?" Tabby grinned.

"No. It broke." Lexa answered.

"You know, Amara is thinking of joining." Tabby said.

The others turned to her. "Amara?" Rogue echoed. "Tha one with yahr friend Jubilee?"

Tabby nodded. "She's angry that Scott won't do anything about it, even call the cops. That's what she told me."

"Well, she has tah beh a hundred percent committed if she wants tah join." Rogue said doubtfully. "Ah'll go talk tah her, ah guess. Or do yah want tah do that, Lexa?"

Lexa laid the last dish on the rack and dried her hands. "Sure. I'll catch her tomorrow."

"Perfect."

**

* * *

**

Lexa dumped her schoolbag onto the carpet and threw herself onto a couch. She sighed and closed her eyes, ready for a nap. School was especially tiring today.

"So, did yah get her?" A voice spoke.

X-23 jumped up and saw Rogue sitting on another couch. "When did you get there?"

Rogue smiled. "Did yah?"

"Of course, what do you think? The kid was so eager. She'll be arriving with Jubilee tonight."

"With Jubilee?" Rogue looked surprised. "Tonaght?"

"They'll be alright, don't you think?" Lexa looked at her friend, a sister to her.

"Ah guess. But we've been through it befohr, and we can help them." Rogue answered. "Ah just hope Yuriko will go easy on them."

Lexa grinned. "I feel sorry for them."

**

* * *

**Wow This is a pretty long chapter, eh? Hehe… 

Anyway, please review, and thanks for reading it! XD


End file.
